Troubles of a Wizard
by Destinyguy
Summary: I hate the title too okay. I'm not very creative when it comes to that sort of thing. Anyway here's my latest in destiny smut, this time starring a wizard. Normal warnings apply: VERY NSFW, VERY 18 , do not read this if you aren't into that sort of thing. Enjoy.


The wizard was nervous. Yes, nervous, a monster of the darkness. You'd be surprised how alike they are to us. She was a deeply involved with something she never wanted to be. It wasn't her fault though. She didn't choose to be a part of this ritual, even though many would. She'd never done something like this before, had something... inside of her. Who could blame her for being nervous? Especially since her first time would be under the watchful eyes of the hive elites. She wasn't prepared for that, not experienced enough but they had to choose her. She guessed it wasn't really fair to complain though, it was a very high honor to serve them in this way and many a wizard would kill to be in her position. She wondered if maybe they would go easier on her if she just told them, but her thoughts were cut short as she finally arrived in the ritual chamber. The altar laid in the middle of a large crowd of hallowed hive, a black chitin slab with ceremonial apparatus jutting out prominently from the center. That was her seat. Time to go.

The wizard woman tentatively removed her breastplate from her generous rack, bringing her beige globes out into the cold air. They were rather shapely, a good pair of tits especially perky for their size, topped by dark nipples that hardened in the cold air. As she floated through the crowd many of the knights and brave acolytes groped at her plush rear, a few giving it a nice slap and cackling at its jiggle. The wizard felt absolutely humiliated, like a tool for the pleasure of all these men. She guessed she sort of was, though. Actually not sort of, she just was, nothing but a dirty slut to be used simply because crota willed it to be so. When she finally reached the altar her nervousness had reached its peak, she felt a sickness in her stomach as she floated atop the altar and straddled the ceremonial apparatus. Her beige hands reached down and grabbed the bottom of her tattered skirt. Here goes nothing.

She slowly lowered herself onto the long phallus, face contorting as the bulbous head spread her tight labia open. The hive around her made awful screeching noises while she took it deeper and deeper inside her sensitive virgin pussy. She fought the urge to cry out when it pressed against her maidenhood. She would have to push on, just get it all over with. With one quick motion it was broken, a shriek escaped her lips and resounded throughout the ceremonial chamber. Her magic failed her and she collapsed onto her knees, almost hilting the rod inside of her. She grunted and grunted, it was too much for her to take. The exalted hive around her decided that was their OK to proceed with the "ritual". The hive wizard whimpered as she felt the thick cock of a knight slap against her still covered ass. She was being spanked very violently by the half erect cock, her eyes watered in pain, but it was her duty to take it. She bent herself over sightly and hiked up her skirt, giving her abuser easier access to her beautiful bare skin. His pre cum splattered over her ass with each whack, making splotches of warm cum across her bare cheeks. Something about that made her feel funny, she liked it, it was warm and soothing and smelled pretty good even from far away.

Unfortunately, she didn't really get to enjoy it for much longer as the knight's dick was becoming too hard to use as a paddle. She tensed up when instead of slapping her ass cheeks he spread them and started to slap her puckered ass with his now solid cock. The sensitive flesh couldn't take the abuse as easily as her tougher butt, and with each hit she flinched, her heavy breasts swinging back and forth under her. Much to her chagrin the hallowed acolytes in front of her started to take notice of her funbags, and started twisting and playing with her erect nipples. It was painful and thankfully didn't last long as the acolytes wanted some more stimulation for themselves. They nudged their cockheads against her plaible flesh, circled her areolae dripping pre cum across her sensitive nips. They teased their uerethras with her dark buds, pressing them inside their cockheads slightly. The sensation was very confusing to the wizard, it was snug and not entirely uncomfortable. She at least liked the warm pre cum soaking into her tit flesh, although she found their relentless nudging trying to get her buds deeper into their cocks and squashing her boobs into her chest rather annoying. She was starting feel a wamth inside, and the knight teasing her asshole wasn't helping her calm down. He was starting to get too daring and pressed the very very tip of his dickhead into her tight sphincter. She tried to reach back and stop him, but a couple more knights grabbed her hands in mid swing and brought them to their cocks. She twisted her arms and tried to escape, that damn knight at her rear was pressing his entire tip into her butt, but she couldn't break free and the two knights masturbated themselves with her hands. She was impressed with their girth, they were really thick around, probably 4 inches thick, she could barely get her hand around them, and probably a foot in length. She started to jerk them off on her own accord, almost against her own will.

Something in her made her want to pleasure them though, some carnal desire to make them paint her with cum and mark them with her scent. She wanted her anal offender to take her fully, she wanted to be used. She moaned when the entire head of the knight's cock popped into her butt and reveled in the feel of the pre dripping onto her hands. Her nipples were enveloped by the warm dickholes, mashed by their thrusting and nudging. Something was building inside of her fast and her pussy was soaking the ceremonial rod that was lodged deep within. She wanted to bounce up and down on it but was restricted by the weight of the knight now halfway inside of her tailhole and steadily pushing further. She was drooling in sensory overload, an empty expression on her face, mouth agape, tongue lolling out. The burning inside of kept building and building, warm cocks sliding over her hands making them wet with pungent pre, breasts crushed and fondled by more, and tight sphincter drawn taut over another, and vagina filled by a steely hard phallus. It built and built and built until it could build no further then released explosively. The once innocent wizard's absent expression contorted into one of extreme pleasure, her eyes rolled back into her head and her jaw dropped with tongue still drooped out over her chin, drool dripping all over the floor. Her pussy and ass clamped down on the invading apparatuses. The one in her ass finally hilted, and began to thrust back and forth into her spasming rectum. Her pussy squirted her sweet juices onto the altar even past the thick ceremonial rod blocking her passage and her hands gripped the chitonous cocks tightly and roughly. She jacked them furiously as the acolytes at her boobs squeezed them with their hands and nudged them with their bulbous dickheads.

The first to join her in orgasm was the knight at her rear, her hole's unrelenting twitching and spasming proved to be too much stimulation for the knight to handle. He buried his dick to the hilt in her butthole and allowed his thick creamy cum to pour into her already full orfice. His cock pulsed and pumped sperm continuosly, the warm liquid stretching the wizard's belly outwards with it's volume, which only served to prolong the already very long orgasm she was experiencing. She furiously rubbed the other two knights, she wanted them to cover her with their cum, to make her theirs for good. They both came over the edge simulaneosly and cum was jettisoned out of their rods violently. The first few spurts were launched into the air over the wizard, a problem she was quick to correct, pointing their cum hoses directly at her back. She purred sensually as she was bathed in the warm seed. The acolytes fucking her boobies came shortly afterwards. They pumped cum straight into the nipples that were buried in their uerethras, and by into I mean into, the force of their ejaculation was enough to press through the holes in her tits and while most of it simply dripped out and then off of her tits a substantial amount filled her boobs. They started to grow from their cream filling and the wizard screeched at the uncomfortable sensation and came plummeting back down to earth (or the moon I guess).

The men abusing her pulled away in confusion, the knight voided her butthole and left it gaping open, the knights that were painting her back's flow of cum stopped and they backed away. The acolytes lingered for a slight bit longer allowing themselves to empty their balls into her boobs and then backed away. The wizard was in pain, bad pain. She was shaking and sobbing quietly, cum fountained out of her ruined ass and her pussy still quivered around the phallus. Cum dripped over her ass cheeks and onto her calves, and a light trickle of cum dripped from her now heavy boobs, the source of the pain. She looked down at the engorged organs and her tears dripped onto them. They were really hot and heavy, full of cum that burned on the inside and stretched the skin around them outwards. They felt so tight on her chest, she had to get it out! She gently rubbed her sore nipples with her beige hands and squeezed them lightly. The trickle became a steady yet painful flow of masculine fluids. She supposed it would be best to just get it over with so she squeezed down hard on her nipples and the cum sprayed out of them with a force. She cried louder as she milked her breasts of the offending substance soaking her tits with tears.

Her ordeal was not over yet, however, it had only just begun. She felt herself being lifted off of the phallus between her sensitive lips and being dropped straight back down onto it only this time penetrating her ass. She landed on the altar with a loud smack, her smooth ass cheeks colliding with the surface. Her boobs continued to leak and drip semen as they held her legs open spread eagle. Suddenly a loud thudding could be heard. Oh no... no way...

**To Be Continued** (sorry)


End file.
